


sick Ilko & caring kezgane

by kezgane



Series: queer family [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Caring Girlfriend, F/F, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezgane/pseuds/kezgane
Relationships: ilko/ kezgane, kezgane/ ilko, orginal female character/ orginal female character, orginal female character/ orginal non binary character
Series: queer family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737244





	sick Ilko & caring kezgane

ilko is curled up in bed like a little ball. she’s stopped the pill and is having a period in quite some time. her period are always been heavy and she prefers to only have them a few time at the year. but that’s time it’s heavier than normal.

the cramps are becoming worst. it started at 2 am and she hasn’t slept all night. the pain is keeping her awake. she would have taken pain medicines but she can’t move. so she stays curled up in bed.

and that’s how kezgane found her. it’s Friday morning and they had agreed to have a breakfast date at Quin’s cafe. but ilko didn’t come. when kez tried to call her all she got was the voicemail. she desired to grab some food and bring it at home. she probably overslept.

ilko has given her the spare key after 3 months of dating. as she was her vested friend, girlfriend and emergency contact. she put the key in the door and went inside.  
from the bedroom came some moaning. but not in a good way. she dropped the bad with food in the kitchen counter and grabbed the bucket from under the sink and run to the bedroom. she kneel down next to the bed. just in time as ilko rolled over and vomited in the bucket.

“sorry did want to throw up.”  
“it’s okay don’t apologize.”  
“mhhh......”  
ilko looked up and says  
“what are you doing here?”  
“you missed our date and i thought you over slept, so I wanted to wake you with breakfast in bed. we have the morning off anyways.”  
*grunts*  
“are you okay?”  
“no. period. very heavy period.”  
“is this normal? should i call a doctor?”  
“no it’s always been this awful. have seen a doctor gave pills to have it 6 times a year”  
*grunts*  
“shshsh layback down. i will grab you some painkillers and water.”

ilko shift to make herself comfortable.  
a few minutes later kezgane is back and she feels the bed dip  
“here you go”  
she helps her sit up enough to drink the water  
“go get some sleep. you need it. i will call off the day. if you need anything just call me.”  
she traces her cheek and brushed her hair off her face to give her a kiss on the forehead and goes back to the kitchen to clean the bucket. she places it back besides the bed.

kezgane makes herself some breakfast and then does some tasks around the house to help out her gf.  
…

It’s a few hours later when kezgane hears something from her girlfriend again. She hears some noises and then crying. Kez runs to the bedroom again. There is ilko in panic and crying. Kez kneels down by the bed and tries to calm her. 

“its okay. Sssh. It’s alright.”  
After some time ilko finally calmed down. Kezgane was seated on the bed with her back to the headboard. Ilko layed in her lap.  
“what’s happened?” kezgane finally asked  
“I had a nightmare. And. And. Then I woke up, but covered in blood.” “oh, you leaked.” “yes” she whispered. “why don’t you take a shower while I clean up the sheets?” 

Kezgane helps ilko up and walks her to the bathroom. When she’s sure she can handle on her own she let her be. She picks some clean underwear and pajama for her and lays it on the bathroom counter. Then she changes the bed and wash out the blood.

After 15 minutes the water is turned up. Kezgane looks around the corner to she if ilko is alright. She isn’t shaking anymore and less pale. She dries and dresses herself and walks back to the bedroom.

“do you feel like eating or not?”  
“not really. Just wanna sleep.”  
She crawls into bed. Then kezgane lays down next to her  
“don’t you have to go to work?”  
“no. Regris can do the shop on his own. It’s a quiet day anyways.”  
Ilko roll over to hug kezgane her waist  
“cuddly aren’t you?”  
Ilko mumbles something in her belly  
“yes I will stay to be your personal body warmer.”

And that’s how they fall asleep.


End file.
